


A Sexual Summoning

by Fire_Bear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (I'm hoping that means what I think that means), (Well one and makes a brief appearance), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forehead Kisses, Horn Stimulation, Horns, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Bond, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Tail Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Alfred is a Lust Demon who's just been summoned by an amateur - who did not mean to summon him. The only way for Alfred to get back to Hell is to have sex with Arthur or for Arthur to find the dismissal spell.How long will it be before Arthur gives in to Alfred's seduction attempts...?





	A Sexual Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really explained but: familiars and faw creatures, etc. live in the realm called Purgatory in this universe. Demons are from Hell and angels from Heaven, obviously.
> 
> Arthur may seem OOC but there's a good reason for that. 
> 
> (Man, I'm just a tiny bit late for the 4th of July here but this is meant to be an Alfred's birthday story thing...)

Pink-hued smoke filled the room, obscuring the immediate surroundings. Alfred ignored the lack of vision in favour of standing from his crouched position. He always crouched when he felt the tugging even as he surrendered to it. Entirely naked as he was, Alfred stretched out, making sure his chest and pelvis were on full display. The thought of what this could be like had him half-hard. Finally, he stretched out his wings with a snap of skin. In an instant, he flinched and drew them back in, the tips of his wings stinging in pain.

Apparently, the summoning circle wasn’t big enough.

Slowly, the smoke cleared to reveal a modern living room. There was a flat-screen TV, a coffee table, a couple of couches, bookshelves filled with books and DVDs. A wicker chair with comfortable cushions was tucked against the window, a blanket draped over it. In the corner where Alfred was standing, the space had been cleared for the magic circle and the various paraphernalia that came with someone being a witch or wizard.

Then his gaze landed on the young man who stood before him, book spread open between thumb and pinky, other hand held out toward the circle. His hair was a messy, dark blond - Alfred could imagine him running his hand through his hair as he worked. Bright green eyes stared up at him. Mouth agape, the man’s throat worked, trying to react from the depths of his shock. A plain, pale blue t-shirt peeked out from underneath a wizard’s cloak: Alfred could see the magic spun through it to protect the wearer from minor spells. If he was inclined, he could easily have ripped through it.

“You…” said the man. “You’re not what… I don’t-” He broke off and checked his book, flipping pages.

“You don’t what?” asked Alfred, tilting his head.

“Um…” The man shifted nervously. “You’re a sex- Lust Demon, I mean. Er.”

“Mmhmm,” Alfred hummed, shifting his own stance in a way he knew would draw attention to his cock. Evidently, this was a virgin trying to get their rocks off to impress their friends. The only downside of a virgin was that they often couldn’t believe their summonings worked and took a while to get to the sex. That was always a pain and he hoped he wouldn’t have to wait too long for the shock to wear off.

“That’s… not what was supposed to happen,” the human muttered to himself as he flicked pages back and forth.

Alfred blinked at him. “You… summoned the wrong demon?” It was possible for that to happen as demon summoning spells were similar. Only the amount of magic different between each type. Lust demons weren’t particularly easy to mix up, though, so the human had to have a significant amount of magic in him. Alfred looked at him with more interest.

“Ah, no…” said the man, hesitantly. “I… was trying to summon a familiar.”

There was a short silence. The window was open slightly, presumably to clear the smoke, and Alfred could hear cars passing by down below. A dog barked and someone shouted in response. Sirens passed. Birds swooped by. Something in the apartment clicked, probably on a timer.

Finally, Alfred was able to open his mouth. “You were what?” he asked, impressed that his voice had managed to come out steady.

“I was trying to summon a familiar,” the man repeated.

“Look… Wait, what’s your name?”

Squinting up at him, the human frowned. “Names are important,” he began.

“Let me stop you there,” Alfred said, holding up an imperious hand. “I don’t give a fuck about you, okay? Not right now. Just tell me what I should call you.”

The man hesitated a moment longer, watching him. Alfred made sure not to react, not to show his curiosity. Eventually, the human spoke. “Arthur,” he said. He ducked his head once he’d said it, as if he could hide from the consequences.

In all honesty, Alfred could use that to his advantage. Maybe sell it to other demons in exchange for sex. Those other demons could use it to counteract a summon by him. Or they could use it to come to the human realm and terrorise the young man. Or corrupt him beyond Heaven’s repair and drag him down to Hell when he died. However, he didn’t like to do that - then no-one would summon him again.

“Then… Look, Arthur,” Alfred said, trying to sound as condescending as possible. “You can’t have been trying to summon a familiar. My name isn’t in any books about familiars.”

“But… But this was in the Purgatory section…” Arthur said, looking at the book in disbelief.

Alfred frowned, confused. “How old are you? ’Cause this seems like a pretty rookie mistake for someone of your power level.”

“Uh…” Arthur looked away, even going so far as to turn his head. He was holding tight to the book. “I’m eighteen.”

“And you’re already powerful enough to summon me?!”

“It was a mistake,” Arthur protested. “That doesn’t make me any better than someone who can _actually_ summon a familiar instead of a demon.”

Rolling his eyes, Alfred stepped forward, stopping just short of burning his nose off. “Okay, whatever. Are we gonna have sex or not? I mean” - Alfred gave Arthur a slow once-over, smirking - “I _definitely_ wouldn’t mind fucking you.”

Arthur turned red and squirmed where he stood. “N-No. I’ll be corrupted.”

“What’s a little corruption between friends?” said Alfred, grinning at him. He flexed his wings slightly to make sure Arthur knew he was joking.

“No,” said Arthur, more firmly. “I don’t want that. I didn’t summon you for that.”

“You wanted to bind me to you so I’d do your bidding,” Alfred retorted, shrugging. “Well, tough-”

“No!” Arthur exclaimed. “That wasn’t what I wanted either!”

“Of course not,” said Alfred with a roll of his eyes. “If you’re not gonna fuck me, dismiss me.”

“Huh?” Arthur blinked up at Alfred, alarmed. Alfred had a sinking feeling that he wasn’t getting home or having sex any time today…

“The only way for lust demons to return to Hell is to come while having sex with a human or be dismissed by the summoner.” Alfred paused and raised his eyes to the ceiling, noting the old-fashioned, frilly-edged lampshade. “I think they also go back to Hell when the summoner dies, as long as they’re outside of the circle.”

“Um.” Arthur flipped pages again, though Alfred noticed that it was the same two pages that he turned back and forth. “I… I don’t think I have that spell here.”

“What?” said Alfred, flatly.

“This… I got this book at the local library. It was a pretty small magic section…” Arthur grimaced. “I think this is Volume One.”

“What?”

Flinching, Arthur flicked to the back of the book and scanned the pages before he turned the book over and scanned the first few there. “It’s- It’s all summoning spells. There aren’t any dismissal spells. I-I thought you could just say ‘you’re dismissed’ and that’d be it.”

“You ‘thought’?” Alfred stared blankly at him, feeling a mix of anger and arousal. The latter couldn’t be helped - anything anyone did turned him on.

That made Arthur wince. “I… may not be… in a Magic Academy,” he admitted. “I didn’t get in. So I decided to teach myself. To-To show them I _could_ summon other beings…”

“So you mean to tell me,” said Alfred, slowly, “that you don’t have a Professor of Magic to fix any of your mistakes. Like, say, accidentally summoning a Lust Demon?”

“No…”

“I see.”

“Sorry,” said Arthur, grimacing.

“Say, could you let me out?” Alfred said, affecting cheer for a moment. “I’d like to show you my displeasure - by killing you. I don’t do that often, so you should feel honoured.”

“I’ll fix it!” Arthur declared. “When the library opens tomorrow morning, I’ll get down there and take out the book I need. That way, everyone wins, right?”

For a moment, Alfred considered humouring him and killing him once he’d let him out, anyway. But Arthur looked so earnest and it turned him on. Not to mention the fact that he was cute, trying to keep his gaze on Alfred’s face. He’d let his gaze wander down a few times but mostly flicked his gaze between Alfred’s glowing blue eyes and his wings.

With a sigh, Alfred nodded. “Fine. But I’m not staying in this circle overnight.”

“You… won’t kill me?” Arthur asked, frowning at him.

“Nope. But I will _definitely_ talk. A lot. About… this.” Alfred gestured downwards and was rewarded with a blush as Arthur followed his hand down to his dick, the intended target.

“Right…” Arthur hesitated a moment longer before stepping closer. He considered the circle for a while before he dropped to one knee to rub his fingers through the chalk line. Alfred felt the instant the magic bindings broke, the air shimmering around him. It was a very powerful magical circle, he realised. The kid was going places. He was also on the ground and Alfred couldn’t resist.

“You could use your mouth while you’re down there,” he suggested, smirking as Arthur looked up in alarm. The trainee wizard’s gaze lifted to his cock first before darting up to his face, eyes wide. When Arthur seemed frozen, Alfred grabbed hold of his cock and began pumping it.

Once he saw what he was doing, Arthur leapt to his feet and backed off, dropping his precious book. It landed on the remnants of the circle on the edge of its spine before it fell open. The thudding noise it made attracted Arthur’s attention and he dared to dart forward and scoop it up.

“Go do that in the bathroom!” Arthur cried, waving at the door.

Alfred considered showing Arthur just what he was missing out on but decided he’d probably win him over better if he let Arthur gather himself. The demon could see that Arthur was flustered and upset. Maybe if he took care of his erection just now, he could convince Arthur to do it for him later. So, with one more smirk and the shrug of a shoulder, Alfred left to find the appointed room.

* * *

Arthur neatly avoided Alfred for the rest of the night. Once he came out of the bathroom, Arthur shoved some clothes in his direction and told him to sleep in the bedroom. When Alfred teased him with a comment about Arthur joining him, Arthur had said he had things to do and retreated to the living room a flustered mess. Alfred could only grin and take advantage of his offer.

However, when he stepped into the room, he felt uneasy. He had never been in a one that didn’t have his own preferred sex toys strewn around where he’d abandoned them or wasn’t a lustful wizard’s carefully sterile environment for the purposes of getting fucked by a demon. Now, he was surrounded by pieces of Arthur’s life. There was a laundry basket with a small pile of clothes in the bottom of it. Everything was neatly shut instead of having clothes poking out of the wardrobe or chest of drawers. Little ornaments - a black-and-white cat in a basket, a robin perched on a branch, a snowglobe with London landmarks inside - were carefully placed on top of the drawers. On the bedside table was a vase of flowers, bright and fragrant. His bed was made up with extra pillows and a large teddy bear leaned against them.

It was cute and it made Alfred feel weird. So he paused by the chest of drawers and took a moment to push every ornament out of place before he grabbed the teddy bear and threw it against the wall. He watched it flop to the ground and grimaced. Ignoring everything, he settled down and slept, dreaming of fucking Arthur in every position imaginable.

He must have slept through Arthur waking, for he woke up when he heard the front door swing shut and footsteps coming closer. There was barely enough time for him to push himself up with his elbows when the bedroom door swung open to reveal a panicked Arthur. The human was red in the face, likely from running from wherever he’d been. His eyes were shimmering, as if he was close to tears. Water dripped from his hair and ran down his face. Even his clothes looked sodden, including the coat he was wearing. Alfred felt a little alarmed, wondering what on Earth could have happened.

“The library’s flooded!” Arthur exclaimed. “It’s shut for the foreseeable future.”

Rubbing at his eyes, Alfred sat up properly, letting the sheets fall to pool at his waist. It revealed his bare torso since he’d taken off the clothes during the night at some point. They were on the floor beside the bed. He wondered if his bad domestic habits would be enough to make Arthur have sex with him in order to get rid of him. So Alfred grinned at Arthur.

“Really?” he said, making sure to sound interested.

Poor Arthur visibly shuddered. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I can try to find the book elsewhere but it might take some time.”

“Mm. I see,” said Alfred, eyeing Arthur’s wet clothes. “Well, nothing to do but wait, I suppose. But only if you’re willing to live with me. How long will it take for you to cave and have sex with me?”

Arthur pursed his lips for a moment. He seemed a mixture of annoyed and embarrassed. “I won’t,” he insisted. “But I don’t mind you staying with me - as long as you wear clothes and keep out of the way when people turn up.”

“Agreed.” Alfred grinned at Arthur’s surprise. “But, first, you should get out of those wet clothes.” He slipped from the bed, revealing himself completely, including his half-hard cock. “I’ll help you-”

“No!” Arthur spun around, ducking his head to hide his face in his hands. “I-I can do it myself. You… You go wait in the living room.”

Unable to hold in a snigger, Alfred did as he was told, not bothering to get dressed first. He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised when Arthur threw a pile of his clothes at him once he’d gotten dried and changed.

* * *

Over the next few days, Alfred watched Arthur frantically searching for a way to dismiss Alfred. One dead end led to another. It was as if someone had removed all copies of the particular spell. Perhaps they had or maybe they’d never bothered to write it down. Alfred didn’t actually remember how long it had been since he had last been dismissed by spell so it could have been the latter.

Unfortunately for Arthur, he also had university to go to, doing a non-magical course in English. He worked diligently and had actually gone ahead in his coursework in preparation of having a familiar. After a while, though, he had to start attending lectures. Not to mention his part-time job in a café along the street. Alfred had been asked to stay at home so he’d obeyed, always ready to proposition the young man when he returned from wherever he’d been. Arthur was always dismayed at that.

One day, Arthur reappeared looking exhausted. Alfred hadn’t actually expected him to return so soon and so wasn’t naked or in a suggestive position. Instead, he had been heading to the kitchen to raid it for coffee or some sort of junk food for watching a movie. He stopped in the hall and watched Arthur attempt to step out of his shoes. The human even yawned as he tugged his coat off.

“Uh… You okay?” asked Alfred.

“Hm?” said Arthur, sleepily. He blinked at Alfred a few times before he looked down at his shoes again. “I dropped a couple of cups at work,” Arthur mumbled. “They sent me home when they noticed how tired I was…”

“You’re tired?” Alfred wasn’t sure how to tell when humans were tired, except for when they passed out after a thorough sex session.

“Mm,” said Arthur. “The couch is uncomfortable.”

Alfred watched him struggle out of his shoes. It took him a couple of minutes before he’d shed his outerwear. Once he had, he began to shuffle towards the living room. He stopped when Alfred put out an arm to stop him, looking at him in bewilderment. “Go use your bed,” Alfred told him.

After blinking several times, Arthur’s eyes widened a little. “What? Are you… offering me the bed?”

“I wasn’t speaking Hellish,” Alfred pointed out.

“But…”

With a roll of his eyes, Alfred used Arthur’s arms to turn him in the direction of the bedroom. Hand on the small of his back, Alfred guided Arthur into the bedroom. “Sleep,” he ordered him. Before Arthur could protest any further, Alfred shoved him onto the bed face down, had a momentary fantasy of climbing on top of him, and turned to go back to his movie.

* * *

Two days later, Alfred had returned to the bed on Arthur’s insistence. He had begrudgingly done so and was quite comfortable in it, dreaming of Arthur waking earlier than him and sneaking into the bed, of him hard and wanting. His dreams were cut short when he was awoken by the smell of cooking. Confused, he rose, naked and half-hard as usual, and wandered into the kitchen.

There, he found Arthur cooking, wearing a white t-shirt with black jeans, showing off those lovely arms. It looked like he was making a fry-up, an absurd amount of bacon and sausages and eggs. Some baked beans simmered in a pot next to the pan. A couple of mugs stood on the counter and the smell of dried coffee reached Alfred. Beside them, the kettle was hissing, not quite boiled but well on its way. The kitchen table was set for two and Alfred stared at it for a moment, wondering. Was Arthur doing what he thought was happening?

Suddenly, Arthur turned to pick something up and almost dropped his spatula when he spotted Alfred in the doorway. “Wha-?” His gaze dropped and was just as quickly forced back upwards. Arthur’s red cheeks gave away what he’d seen. “For goodness’ sake,” he muttered as he turned back to the cooker. He snagged a piece of blue cloth from the handle of the oven and threw it at Alfred. He managed to catch it. “Put that on,” he ordered the demon.

Curious, Alfred shook it out to reveal an apron. He raised an eyebrow but did as he was bid. “Is this a silent plea for my help?” he asked.

“No. Just put it on.”

“Ah. Another request to cover myself up,” Alfred said, sagely. “What happens if I refuse to?”

“I’ll give your share to the next door neighbour,” Arthur replied, turning back to his pan.

“You… cooked for me?” Alfred asked, faltering from his confident demeanour. No-one had ever done that before. Of course, he never usually hung around in the human realm and no-one really needed to eat in Hell so no-one ever cooked. (Except for the Gluttony Demons, but that was due to their vice rather than their choice.)

“I cooked for _us_ ,” Arthur corrected him, not bothering to turn around. “It’s a thank you for the other night. I- It was a big help.”

Still not quite able to believe it, Alfred surveyed the scene, feeling _something_ tug at him. Whatever it was made him feel warm and happy. He looked down at the apron and, after a moment’s consideration, put it on and tied it. His disappointment at having to hide how turned on Arthur was making him was assuaged slightly by the way the fabric shifted against it, barely there friction delicious against his throbbing dick. When he was ‘clothed’, Alfred looked back up to find Arthur flicking him glances as he continued working.

“Where are the pancakes?” Alfred asked.

That made Arthur pause, turning from the pan. “Hm?”

“Pancakes. Gotta have pancakes for breakfast.”

Arthur pulled a face. “Ah. Um. I’m not good at making pancakes. They always stick to the pan.”

“I can do it,” Alfred offered.

“What?” Arthur was staring at him in disbelief.

“I’ll make us pancakes.”

“But…” Arthur faltered and turned back to his bacon which, when he flipped it over, proved to be burnt. He grimaced and flipped it onto a plate before reaching for another slice from a nearby, open packet.

“But?” Alfred prodded, moving closer.

Noticing this, Arthur jumped as the bacon slice slipped from his fingers and into the pan. There was a loud sizzling and the pleasant smell of burning flesh. “You… You’re a demon. And you cook pancakes?”

Alfred chuckled. He stepped up to the cooker and reached around the smaller man to put a hand on his hip. Arthur stilled, clutching his spatula tightly. Alfred did nothing more than tug Arthur closer till they bumped against each other. “There is a lot you don’t know about Lust Demons, Artie,” he said. “We don’t just show up and fuck. Sometimes we are asked to do something else. Like go elsewhere and seduce an enemy. And food is often the way to a man’s heart.”

“You… Really?”

“Yeah. I’ll make us pancakes so you sit down and start eating.”

“I can’t do that. This is supposed to be a thank you-”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Alfred said, plucking the spatula from Arthur’s hand. “I did that for myself.”

“Really?” said Arthur with a tone of disbelief.

“Yes, now, sit.” Alfred waved at the table with the spatula.

He ate Arthur’s food between his own cooking but most of it was cold by the time he could eat it. But it was worth it to see Arthur’s delight at Alfred’s delicious pancakes. The bolt of pleasure that shot through him had Alfred deciding to cook breakfast more often.

* * *

A few days later, Alfred jolted awake from a nightmare with a shout. It was actually a warning from Hell. If he let his guard down, the Hellish guards of the realm would hunt him down and rip him to pieces. Those would be eaten, chomped on by the Hounds they would bring with them. To Alfred, it had been so real – and the worst part had been seeing Arthur properly corrupted by another Lust Demon.

Rattled, Alfred escaped the bedroom and found himself in the bathroom. He dropped the plug into the sink without a care and ran cold water into it. Then he splashed his face, forcing away the feeling of burning pain and humiliation. When he straightened, he stared into the mirror and squinted at his reflection. Did his black hair look a little lighter? Where his horns a little smaller? He rubbed at his face and groaned, annoyed, more so when he realised he wasn’t aroused whatsoever.

“Are you okay?” came a voice from the door, startling Alfred. He whipped around, prepared to fight off demons to find Arthur looking at him in concern. His eyes raked over Alfred’s body and lingered for a moment on his crotch. Alfred immediately turned away, aware that Arthur could see him without an erection. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” said Alfred, shortly. Realising that it sounded like the complete opposite was true, he hastened to add, “Except that I’m not fucking you.” He forced a smirk and winked at Arthur. His concerned expression didn’t change.

For a while, they stood in silence. Then Arthur asked, “Do demons dream?”

Alfred hesitated. Then he nodded. “When they actually sleep. We don’t need it but sometimes we do it for lack of anything else to do. And since we’ve not fucked…” He trailed off and Arthur looked away, guilt written across his face. Alfred looked back at the mirror for a moment before turning back. “The exception are Sloth Demons. They try not to do anything but sleep.”

“I see,” said Arthur, slowly. “So did you have a nightmare?”

“What makes you say that?” Alfred said, defensively. He felt uncomfortable with Arthur’s intense green gaze on him.

“I heard you,” Arthur explained. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Alfred replied, not bothering to deny it anymore.

Arthur hesitated for a moment. “Do you… want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Okay.” Arthur hovered in the doorway for a moment more before he stepped into the bathroom. Alfred’s eyes widened in surprise that he couldn’t hide. “I’ll stay with you,” Arthur told him. “If you’d like.”

For a split second, Alfred almost ordered him away. Then he thought of Arthur being pulled apart by the Hounds of Hell and he realised that he wanted to see that Arthur was still alive. “I… would like that,” Alfred murmured.

Arthur nodded and moved further in. Neither of them spoke for the time it took for Alfred to calm enough that he became aroused once more. Funnily enough, it took gazing at Arthur in the mirror for him to get half-hard again. The human was watching him closely, hovering by his elbow and, when he turned to him, Arthur actually willingly touched his elbow in a show of solidarity.

Something in Alfred’s chest fluttered as they went their separate ways and he dreamed of Arthur gently opening him up. He woke to find he’d come at least twice, if the mess was anything to go by.

* * *

Over the next few days, Alfred noticed several instances where his strange fluttering sensations happened within his chest. When Arthur felt too tired to read through the books he’d found, searching for the appropriate spell, and he slipped on a pair of thin-framed reading glasses. When Arthur tried to cook dinner and got distracted as Alfred struck up a conversation about the best Hogwarts House (Slytherin, obviously) so the food burned and he apologised so profusely. When Arthur trudged through the door and lit up when he saw Alfred had decided to wear Arthur’s clothes. When Arthur laughed at something on the TV or a non-sexual joke that Alfred made. When Arthur looked down when Alfred was naked and turned bright red, ducking his head away in adorable bashfulness.

Finally, while he read one of Arthur’s romance novels, he realised what was happening and he dropped it in shock. Had he really fallen for the human? He asked himself what he wanted and all he could think of was to have Arthur home from work so they could watch the next movie in the Marvel series - he was still trying to catch up on them. Arthur would grumble but he’d acquiesce eventually and- Alfred abruptly realised that he was preventing Arthur from finding the spell.

He tried to think of having sex with Arthur and what he wanted to do afterwards. Instead of imagining what he’d get up to when he was back in his sex den, Alfred imagined himself cuddling with Arthur and whispering things until they were both riled up again. In fact, he couldn’t think of anything without Arthur’s face swimming into view. Alarmed, he clutched at his chest. How had this happened? And so quickly?

The answer came when Arthur returned home and he smiled so warmly at Alfred when he went to greet him. No-one had ever treated him with the care that Arthur did. No-one smiled at him the way Arthur did. No-one seemed genuinely happy to see him, though that may be because Arthur had originally been looking for company when he tried to summon a familiar. Arthur was lonely and Alfred relieved that weight for him, at least for now. And Arthur made Alfred feel happier than he had ever felt before.

As usual, Arthur noticed his distraction. “What’s wrong?”

“Ah, nothing!” Alfred hastily replied, chuckling nervously.

They were seated on the couch, the TV showing a movie that Arthur was fond of. Actually, Alfred was finding it amusing, too. Something about a kidnapped princess and a pirate. The romance elements, however, were making Alfred think of his current predicament.

He chanced a peek at Arthur and found him frowning in his direction. Alfred grimaced and turned his attention back to the movie. It didn't work. “Really, now,” Arthur said. “There’s obviously something wrong.” He shifted around so he could focus solely on Alfred. Slowly, Arthur reached out and gently placed a hand on Alfred’s shoulder. Squeezing it, he gave Alfred a timid smile. “Have you been having nightmares again?”

Alfred’s breath caught. “No…” he eventually managed to breathe, trapped by those kind, pretty eyes.

A blush formed on Arthur’s cheeks and he ducked his head. “Ah. Well, um. What is it?” He started to pull back and Alfred instinctively reached up to catch his wrist. “Wha-?” Arthur’s eyes widened, though he stopped with his hand a few inches from Alfred’s face.

Opening his mouth, Alfred paused and closed it again. He wanted to kiss Arthur, not necessarily to get him into his bed. But… would kissing him without warning be more romantic or would Arthur be so alarmed that he’d banish Alfred to his bedroom? Should he ask? Or would Arthur tell him ‘no’ outright?

Taking a breath, Alfred leaned forward. Arthur must have thought he was going to whisper something for he shifted closer as well, his head bent towards him. Smiling at the sight, Alfred met Arthur’s eyes and said, “Can I kiss you?”

Those four little words made Arthur still. His expression twisted with a displeased frown but Alfred was close enough to see the hope flickering across his face. He was also close enough to feel the faint lust coiling within Arthur. There was something stopping it from being fully released, though, a mental block which Alfred could easily pull out of Arthur if he wanted to. It was a simple way to corrupt humans but wasn’t as fun as seducing them and letting them remove the mental block themselves.

And he definitely never wanted to do that to Arthur.

“I already told you,” Arthur began, voice quiet.

“It won’t do anything,” Alfred insisted. “And, if you don’t want to, I won’t use tongue. That’ll be my deal - you let me kiss you and I’ll make sure to keep it chaste.” He paused and let his eyes rove over Arthur’s face. “Unless you want more?”

This time, it was Arthur whose breath caught. He stared at Alfred. “I… I can’t.”

“Why not?” Alfred asked, careful to keep the impatience from his voice. “What’s so wrong about kissing me? Is it because I’m a demon? If that’s what bothers you, I can hide my demonic features-”

“No!” Arthur exclaimed, twisting his arm to clutch at Alfred’s wrist. “Don’t!”

Surprised, Alfred raised an eyebrow. “Then-”

“I don’t want to-to… be intimate… for the first time with someone I won’t see again once we’re done!” Arthur stammered out, looking down. “I just… don’t want it to be a one time thing.”

Alfred reached up and cupped Arthur’s face with his free hand. He guided it up until a faintly blushing Arthur looked him in the eye. “I don’t want to leave, either,” Alfred murmured. “I want to stay here with you.”

For a second, Arthur looked surprised. Then a delighted smile burst forth, stealing Alfred’s breath and making something within him throb deliciously. His cock - which had been soft since the beginning of his dilemma - stirred with interest. Alfred wanted more of this feeling, more of Arthur. He could feel more of Arthur’s lust: the block was slowly moving and just needed another push. It took all of Alfred’s self-control not to pin Arthur to the couch and startle it away.

“But…” Arthur said, his happiness receding at his eyes filled with dismay. “We can’t have sex.”

“Why not?”

“Um, well…” Arthur’s eyes darted around the room, avoiding Alfred’s gaze. His cheeks grew redder and redder as he tried to find the words or the reason. Finally, he peeked up at Alfred through his eyelashes (making sure Alfred was half-hard), and spoke. “As soon as we do, you’ll return to Hell.”

“You still have the book, right?” Alfred said, immediately. This had been something he had been pondering on and he’d come up with a possible solution.

“Yes…?”

“Then, as soon as I’m gone, summon me again. I’ll come as soon as I hear the call. I don’t want to be summoned by anyone else.”

“You…” Arthur stared at him in utter disbelief. Clearly, he didn’t understand why a demon would want to be outside of Hell. Alfred could have told him that the answer was because it didn’t have Arthur there but he waited for Arthur to recover instead. Eventually, Arthur smiled and ducked his head again. “Okay. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. Yet.” Alfred winked, grinning at Arthur. The human snorted and shook his head. “So? Yes?”

Arthur hesitated for half a second before nodding. “Yes.”

As his grin softened to a fond smile, Alfred guided Arthur’s head back up so he could reach. Arthur went willingly, his lips parting as he inhaled deeply to steady himself. Alfred moved slowly, giving him the chance to pull away if he wanted to. But Arthur leaned up into it, closing his eyes as he waited for him. He made sure to angle his head so his horns wouldn’t hurt Arthur and pressed his lips to Arthur’s. Sparks seemed to fly as intense pleasure rushed through him. There wasn’t even tongue yet and Alfred’s cock was hard already.

He started slow with Arthur, moving his lips against Arthur who copied him with fervour. Alfred let him get used to it before he slid his tongue between Arthur’s lips. His partner made a startled noise but relaxed as soon as he got used to the way Alfred’s tongue moved. Licking along Arthur’s tongue made him use it as well, their tongues pushing against each other, twining, exploring each other’s mouths. Their movements sped up, the kissing making Alfred want to fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck- But he forced himself to stay calm, despite the pounding in his chest.

Hands on his clothed chest made him pause, panting into Arthur’s mouth. Fingers on one hand clenched into his t-shirt while Arthur reached up to cup his face. Arthur was the one to initiate the next kiss, surging up to force his tongue into Alfred’s mouth. Pleased, Alfred was quick to respond and the dominance of the kiss went back and forth. Occasionally, Arthur pushed him away for breath but it wasn’t long till he was pulled close again.

The hand cupping his face shifted till Arthur was running gentle fingers along Alfred’s jaw. He shuddered and pulled away briefly, gazing at Arthur. His green eyes were hazy with lust, pupils blown, but he looked happy. He continued to stroke up and down Alfred’s jaw even as Alfred bent down again to kiss him. His free hand landed on Arthur’s hip and slid around to his back, drawing him closer. When Arthur made a sound, he let go of his lips to listen and found that he was chuckling. Grinning, Alfred dove back in, letting his tongue slide along Arthur’s lips before he pressed his own to his lover’s.

Suddenly, Arthur’s hand slid around into Alfred’s hair, tangling with the locks. His knuckles bumped against Alfred’s horns and he was unable to stop himself from thrusting his hips forward, his cock rubbing against Arthur’s hip. They paused then, both a little surprised. Arthur pulled away from the kiss, lips swollen and glistening. He blinked at Alfred for a moment before he disentangled his fingers. Alfred let him, too riled up to refuse anything Arthur wanted. It was still a shock to feel fingers brushing against his horn. He whined and bucked against Arthur again, wanting more, more, more.

Arthur gave him it. Instead of touching his cock, however, Arthur decided to curl his fingers around the tip of his curved ram’s horns. Slowly, he drew his hand around it, watching as Alfred shuddered. It was one of the few places that made Alfred lose control of himself and he gave in quickly. Arthur picked up the pace, pleasure shooting everywhere through Alfred’s body. At the same time, Arthur’s lust fed into Alfred and everything built quickly. Only a minute later, Alfred was jerking against Arthur’s hip and coming, likely ruining the nice pants that Arthur had let him borrow.

Panting, he watched Arthur settle back on the couch, wide-eyed with awe. Once he’d calmed down, Alfred raised an eyebrow. “Naughty.”

“Sorry, I…” Arthur shrugged. “I’ve been wanting to touch them since… well.” He looked away, cheeks darkening, and Alfred was sure he’d wanted to touch them from the get-go.

Pleased, he stood and shimmied out of his pants. He’d been going commando so Arthur quickly zoned in on the way his cock was half-hard again. It was a mess, though, covered in his cum - Alfred didn’t miss the way Arthur licked his lips. Without hesitation, Alfred pulled off his rumpled t-shirt. He threw the clothes aside and pushed the coffee table out of the way before he sat back down. Arthur looked at him with a question in his eyes and Alfred spread his legs. He gestured between them.

“Get me hard again so I can fuck you properly.”

Though Arthur was slow to get down, he did it without question, sliding onto the floor. He rearranged his legs beneath him and shuffled forward so he could get closer, settling with a cheek against Alfred’s leg. “I’ve never… This is my first time,” Arthur admitted, nervously.

“Have you ever imagined it?” Alfred asked, holding Arthur’s timid gaze.

“Yes,” murmured Arthur.

“Then just do that. I’ll help you if you need it.”

Nodding, Arthur took hold of Alfred’s dick. His fingers brushed against the length of him before he had a firm grip, the tickling sensation making Alfred shiver with anticipation. He watched as Arthur stuck his tongue out. His lover glanced up at him, his eyelashes fluttering as he began to shift lower. Alfred stared back, content to hold his gaze. Finally, the barest of touches swept from Arthur’s hand to the tip of his cock. He had to take a breath in order to stop himself from gasping.

Evidently, Arthur heard him for he did it again, pressing his tongue more firmly against him. It was a pleasant sensation, though not quite enough for Alfred. The promise of more, however, as Arthur began to lap at his cock, delicately making sure he licked every single part of him, was enough to fill it out. Arthur seemed to notice how big he was getting as he paused in his ministrations to nuzzle at it. That sight was both cute and arousing and Alfred was hard before Arthur had even got his mouth properly on him.

He couldn’t stop himself from murmuring, “Arthur…”

Leaning back, Arthur smiled up at him. He let his lips fall open and Alfred couldn’t stop himself from shuddering. Arthur’s lips curved up a little more in something almost like a smirk. Then he moved forward and slid his mouth over Alfred, the heat enveloping the demon’s cock and spreading through him. Alfred groaned, delighted to feel Arthur’s tongue sliding along him. He only stopped when he reached his hand; once there, he used his tongue to curl around Alfred’s dick. With his tongue still wrapped around him, Arthur pulled off till he reached the tip and then bobbed back down.

With his inexperience, Arthur did all this slowly, his teeth sometimes scraping at Alfred’s skin. Alfred didn’t mind - the pain made little jolts of arousal shoot through him, bringing him closer and closer. But it wasn’t long until Arthur got the hang of what he was doing, speeding up, throwing his whole body into it. Just watching him was enough to have Alfred groaning and he reached out to grip at Arthur’s hair. The heat and tight friction that Arthur was providing, while not enough to be completely satisfying, was enough to make Alfred want to thrust into it, to lose control. He resisted, aware that Arthur probably couldn’t handle that.

But Arthur was full of surprises and, just as that thought flitted through his mind, Arthur’s hand let go of his cock and Arthur pushed forward, taking him in even further, as far as he could without choking or gagging. Alfred cried out in shock and awe, his fingers tightening in Arthur’s hair. That made Arthur hum in pleasure and he swallowed around Alfred: he couldn’t stop his hips from bucking forward. Arthur choked, grabbing at Alfred’s hip with one hand. Wincing, Alfred used his grip on Arthur’s hair to pull him off.

It took Arthur a moment to get his breath back. He turned a frown on Alfred. “Let go. I can do it.”

Alfred surveyed the mess Arthur was in. His hair was a mess, tangled between his fingers. Red stained his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Dazed green eyes were sharpening, though the lust was still obvious. His mouth, however, was the main attraction. Arthur’s lips were swollen, from kissing and the oral. Not only that, but there were various fluids trickling down to Arthur’s chin. He must have felt it but he kept his hands down and out of the way, silently ordering Alfred to do as he’d asked.

Throwing his head back, Alfred groaned to the ceiling. “I wanna fuck you. Now. But you’re not ready.”

“I am!” Arthur protested.

With a snort, Alfred looked down again, fixing Arthur with a grin. “Not the sort of ready I need.”

“Oh,” said Arthur quietly, glancing away.

“We can’t do this here. Let’s go to the bedroom.”

“But…” This time, Arthur looked pointedly at the magical circle he had left in the corner of the room.

“I can stand to wait a few minutes,” Alfred assured him, letting his hand slide through Arthur’s hair and to his cheek so he could gently stroke at his cheekbone.

Nodding, Arthur closed his eyes briefly and leaned into Alfred’s hand. Alfred couldn’t stop the delighted smile that broke out on his face even if he’d wanted to. Arthur pulled away before Alfred was ready and stood, a little unsteady on his feet. There was a noticeable bulge in his pants and Alfred couldn’t wait to get his hands on it. Instead, he accepted Arthur’s hand and allowed his human to pull him to his feet. He didn’t let go when he led Alfred through the living room and down the hall.

When they reached the bedroom, they let go. Arthur looked as though he wanted to say something, perhaps ask what Alfred needed him to do. But Alfred pulled him into a passionate kiss instead, shivering at the taste of himself on Arthur’s tongue. Arthur moaned into it, hopefully fully aware of what Alfred could taste. Pleased, Alfred pulled him closer, rubbing against Arthur’s clothed cock. With that reminder, Alfred pulled away from Arthur only long enough to pull his top off, throwing it over his shoulder.

Between kisses, Alfred murmured. “We need… to get… your pants off.”

“Mm,” Arthur replied, grinding against Alfred with abandon. “Now?” he asked. Or, rather, he grumbled. Clearly, Arthur was most of the way there. Alfred grinned at that and reached down to tug at his waistband.

“Yup. Now.”

Arthur barely pulled away from him, tugging at his pants with one hand while he pulled Alfred into kiss after kiss. Alfred had to laugh at that, happy at the eagerness Arthur was now willingly showing. Eventually, he managed to get them unfastened and he let them drop to the floor. Once he’d stepped out of it, all he wore were his boxers that Alfred helped slip off with a finger hooked in the elastic.

Naked, Arthur stepped closer, looping his arms around Alfred’s neck as they kissed, teetering between tender and passionate. Alfred was addicted to them, didn’t want to stop, but he knew they needed to get to the bed to go any further. And, by the Devil’s bad grace, he was going to go further. He managed to get his hands on Arthur’s hips and guided him back to the bed where he - almost reluctantly, since they were in the middle of a kiss - pushed Arthur onto it. His human landed on his back, arms flopping to the side.

“Pass me a pillow,” Alfred said, holding out a hand. Arthur raised an eyebrow and obeyed. Alfred wondered if he could come back and have Arthur doing everything he said, perhaps get him a collar and a leash. In the meantime, Alfred gripped Arthur’s hip and pulled him up until he could put the pillow under his butt. Once that was done, he said, “Spread your legs.”

Red in the face, Arthur did so, though he was more hesitant than before. “Um,” he said, one of his hands gripping the sheets.

“Is something wrong?” Alfred asked, reaching out to him. Instead of cupping his cheek, however, he let his hand trail down Arthur’s chest. Arthur arched into the touch a little, huffing a breath. Grinning, Alfred added, “Or do you have a request?”

“No, I- Is this going to… hurt?” he asked, timid again.

That made something inside Alfred flutter and he almost clutched at his chest. “No,” he answered him, firm but reassuring. “It won’t. I’ll even prepare you with my tail.”

“What?” said Arthur blankly, clearly not understanding.

Alfred grinned and whipped his tail around till the point was in front of Arthur’s face. He blinked at it before his eyes widened in surprise. For Alfred’s powers could make any part of him or someone else lubricated in a moment. He rarely did it on the latter but his tail was thin enough for preparations and usually drove his partners to the brink, if not push them completely over it.

“Well?” asked Alfred, raising an eyebrow.

When Arthur nodded eagerly, Alfred let his tail whip back behind him before pushing it between his own legs. He glanced down to make sure his tail was in the right position. Then he slid it forward till the point was directly against Arthur’s hole. Arthur’s entire body twitched at the touch. Alfred responded by trailing his fingers down Arthur’s chest once again, down, down towards his cock, hard and bobbing as he breathed. “Relax,” Alfred murmured as he rubbed against Arthur’s hole, occasionally pressing against it.

Once he had, letting out a long breath, Alfred pressed in, relishing how tight Arthur was, a shock of pleasure running up his spine. He groaned as Arthur gasped, clutching at the sheets with both hands. Slowly, he pushed his way in, his tail shifting in and out in small, shallow thrusts. Alfred delighted in Arthur’s increasingly heavy breathing. His eyes were wide and his head thrown back, exposing the perfectly smooth skin. Alfred eyed him, wanting to mark it but determined to wait until he was opening Arthur up in earnest.

Eventually, an inch of his tail was inside of Arthur and he wriggled it side to side, thrusting as he did so. A whine escaped Arthur and he shifted closer to Alfred. Alfred smiled, pleased that Arthur was enjoying it. He continued with his thrusting until he deemed Arthur ready for the next step. Looping his tail close to Arthur’s hole, he pressed the curved end against him. That made Arthur gasp and he reached for him; Alfred willingly leaned forward. Grasping Arthur’s hand, he laced their fingers together and pressed it back to the sheets.

As he ducked down to kiss Arthur, he pushed the loop in. Arthur managed a breathless noise against Alfred’s mouth but his body wanted him and Alfred was able to insert it all the way. Once in, he began thrusting in and out with the tip and the loop, burrowing further within Arthur. His human squirmed and keened and panted into Alfred’s mouth. Alfred happily let him breathe, kissing a path down to his neck. There, he bit him, sinking his sharp teeth in and sucking. Above his head, Arthur cried out and he squeezed around Alfred’s tail. Pleasure shot through him again and he helplessly thrust against Arthur’s cock. That made Arthur move again, rocking back and forth in indecision, wanting more inside of him and more friction against him. Alfred complied by thrusting against him and into him at the same time, building up the pace.

With all of these sensations, it didn’t take long for Arthur to become overwhelmed. He whimpered and cried out and, when Alfred stopped sucking in order to look at him, he had tears in his eyes. His hand tightened around Alfred’s, his nails digging into the back of Alfred’s hand. His mouth dropped open as Alfred watched and he made several little ‘ah!’ sounds before he could speak. “Alf- ah! Please- I’m-I’m-”

“Yes,” murmured Alfred and ducked down to kiss him again, making sure to use more tongue.

That was more than enough for Arthur who made a muffled noise that Alfred eagerly swallowed. He could feel Arthur’s cum hit his stomach, the warm fluid against his skin making Alfred shudder. His own cock was leaking pre-cum and he wanted desperately to keep going, keep thrusting.

But he knew better. If he kept going, he would come and, while coming into his summoner’s mouth or with only their hand didn’t count in the requirements for a dismissal, what he was doing now did. He didn’t want to leave without having sex with Arthur properly. So he forced himself to slow and then stop, though his tail still lazily shifted within Arthur, making sure to keep him open.

Pulling away from Arthur’s mouth, he gazed down at his lover, pleased to see the flushed cheeks and the dazed look. Disentangling his hand from the sheets, Arthur reached up. Somehow, he managed to latch onto Alfred’s bicep. “That…” he said, his voice a little hoarse.

“Hm?” said Alfred, excited to hear Arthur’s verdict.

“Amazing,” Arthur said on a sigh, letting his hand flop back to the bed.

“Can I continue?”

“Um…” Arthur peeked up at him from under his eyelashes. He looked adorably tired. “I… Do you need to?”

Alfred faltered, sitting up away from him. His hand loosened its grip on Arthur’s, though he kept their fingers threaded together. “I… Well, I _want_ to, but I suppose I don’t-”

“No!” Arthur cried, pushing himself up by his elbows. “It’s not that _I_ don’t want to. I just… don’t want you to go…”

A smile returned to Alfred’s face and he shifted forward again, leaning over him, both of them closer now that Arthur was angled up. “You’ll summon me again right away, though, won’t you?” Alfred said, happily. “I don’t mind waiting for you to rest before you do it. I’ll come faster than before. But let me do this, let me be your first right now.”

Arthur stared at him in awe. “Yes…” he said, letting himself drop back down. Alfred followed him with a kiss.

“Good,” he murmured against Arthur’s lips and began thrusting his tail again. Arthur sighed at the familiar sensation and squirmed slightly. His cock was hardening as Alfred worked him further open; Alfred could feel it against his own as his movements made him drag along him.

Finally, Alfred began to use the tip of his tail in a search. It made Arthur shift under him more, trying to get more of him inside. Suddenly, he hit a spot inside of Arthur that made Arthur jerk his head away from him, cry out and arch up, his back leaving the bed momentarily in his ecstasy. “Wha-?” he breathed as he fell back. “ _Fuck_.”

“Oh, _darling_ ,” Alfred drawled. “I plan to.” He reached down and wrapped his fingers loosely around Arthur’s cock. “Once you’re ready,” he added when he judged that Arthur wasn’t hard enough for him to start fucking.

So, before Arthur could respond, Alfred pressed the tip of his tail against Arthur’s prostate and started rubbing it to and fro. Arthur shouted and arched up again. This time, when he dropped down, he squirmed and scrabbled at the sheets. The hand clutching Alfred’s clenched and unclenched as he tried to find something to hold onto, to ground him, to help keep his sanity. Alfred grinned and it only grew as Arthur’s legs kicked against him as Arthur tried to wrap them around him and spread them at the same time.

Words spilled from Arthur’s mouth, delicious words that Alfred ate up with the lust that poured from them. “ _Fuck_ , fuck, Alfred, shit- Ah! More! I- need- Al- P-Please!” Arthur gasped. “Get- in! I- Fuck, there! That! Ah!”

Just as Arthur began to clench around his tail, Alfred pulled it out, quick enough to whip the end against Arthur’s inner thigh. It made Arthur cry out again but his orgasm was stopped right on the edge. Arthur tensed up, whining, his free hand clawing at Alfred’s arm. His fingernails were scraping against Alfred and it made tingles race along him. Tears fell from the corners of Arthur’s eyes as he squeezed them shut and Alfred was quick to wipe them away. When Arthur opened them to gaze at him, the lust and _need_ hit Alfred hard enough to make him groan.

“Please,” Arthur gasped. “Please. Please.”

“What?” Alfred whispered, placing a delicate kiss to Arthur’s forehead.

“Fuck me.”

Alfred couldn’t refuse him. Thankfully, by that point, Alfred was leaking pre-cum with abandon. It coated his cock enough that he was able to press against Arthur and slide in. He kept his movements slow, especially when he saw that Arthur had his head flung back in a silent scream. As per most Lust Demons or incubi, his dick was rather large. While Alfred was pushing into a dizzyingly tight heat, Arthur was being stretched to his limits.

By the time Alfred was fully within Arthur, his lovely human was boneless on the bed. He stared up at Alfred with dazed eyes, lips parted, his hands still clutching at whatever he could reach. The back of Alfred’s hand was bleeding due to how tightly Arthur was holding him, his fingernails having broken skin. On either side of Alfred, Arthur’s legs had spread as far as he could go and lay still as he breathed.

Leaning down, Alfred pressed a kiss to Arthur’s forehead. He felt impossibly happy at having made Arthur like this. So, when he pulled away, he ducked further down and pressed a kiss to Arthur’s lips. Lazily, he pressed his tongue in and ravished his mouth, ignoring the way his cock throbbed with the need to _move_. It took some time but Arthur responded under him, kissing back with the same lazy passion that slowly began to build and build. Arthur even reached up with his free hand to hang onto the back of Alfred’s neck.

“I’m gonna move,” Alfred murmured against Arthur’s lips.

“Please,” Arthur begged on a breath that was stolen as Alfred kissed him.

Happy to oblige, Alfred pulled out till the tip of his dick was the only thing still inside Arthur. His human whimpered at the loss - and cried out when Alfred slid back in with a single, long, deep thrust. Alfred repeated the motion and the noises Arthur made were louder. Intrigued, Alfred kept going, the heat surrounding him starting to build within him, too. Desire made it difficult to keep to the same movements, some of his thrusts becoming shallow as he held himself back from fucking Arthur with wild abandon.

Movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention and Alfred glanced over to see that Arthur was moving his arm. That was all the warning that Alfred had before Arthur was grabbing hold of his closest horn. This close to the edge, Alfred's entire body shuddered and he cried out, stilling before he drew out his own orgasm. “Fuck! Arthur,” he growled, likely showing off his sharp teeth.

“I said ‘fuck me’,” Arthur snapped. When Alfred looked down, he saw Arthur’s lust-filled eyes staring up at him. He looked a little wild-eyed with desperation. Sweat was rolling down the side of his face and dripping from his hair. “I want - I need - _more_.”

“Greedy,” Alfred teased. “But, if you're sure…” He trailed off so that Arthur had a chance to refuse. Arthur only tightened his grip on the two points of Alfred’s body that he held, bracing himself.

And so Alfred pulled out. He did it slowly, slowly, slowly, till only the tip was still within Arthur. His lover whimpered, his hands clenching and unclenching as he waited in anticipation. Then, without warning or giving any sign he was about to move, Alfred thrust in, hard, fast and deep. Arthur shouted and pulled at Alfred’s hand and horn, bringing him closer. Alfred ignored him as he was already pulling back out and thrusting in and pulling out… On every thrust in, Arthur gave a shout and a tug. His legs looped around Alfred’s waist, trying to pull Alfred closer.

When Alfred picked up the pace, Arthur gave another cry and tried to speak. “More. Please. More. Need,” he panted, waving Alfred’s hand around. Alfred didn’t answer him, too caught up in fucking him. The hand he had on Arthur’s hip was likely leaving bruises as he held him in position. Nothing would make him stop now, he knew, too far gone as he was.

Then Arthur moved Alfred’s hand down between them. Alfred understood immediately but he didn't want to let go of Arthur. Instead, he pulled their hands out of the way and brought his tail around. With quick movements, he wrapped his tail around Arthur’s dick in a few loose loops. Arthur seemed about to say something, eyes wide and mouth open, but Alfred didn’t wait. His tail began to move at contradictory times and speed, shifting up and down. The tip of his tail rubbed insistently against Arthur’s tip until he was shouting and bucking up.

For what felt like hours, they moved together, Arthur trying to thrust into the grip Alfred had on him and Alfred never faltering in his own thrusts. Alfred’s world began to narrow as it usually did when the levels of lust and arousal rose within a room. All he could feel was the tight heat surrounding his cock, the throbbing, twitching heat of Arthur’s, the stinging pain in his hand where Arthur still clung on, the smooth skin under his other hand. There were lips and tongue and teeth on his. On every thrust, there was a squelching noise and it wasn't long until Arthur was crying out, shouting, calling his name, screaming on a hit to his prostate. He was on the brink, so close and yet needing a little more sensation.

That was when Arthur stroked his horn, once, twice - and Alfred came.

Since Alfred was a demon, it wasn't quick. He'd timed himself once and it took a good five minutes for him to stop coming when he was overwhelmed like this. Unable to stop, he thrust a few more times; Arthur gasped and squirmed at the feel of Alfred’s cum pumping into him. Then Alfred thrust in one final time, deep and hard - and directly against Arthur’s prostate.

Arthur screamed as he came, a long, high note that was music to Alfred’s ears. His nails dug into Alfred’s skin, cutting deeper. Scrabbling against his horn, Arthur’s other hand spasmed as if he couldn’t decide whether to hold on or let go. Alfred solved that by pulling Arthur closer by his hip, sliding his hand around to the small of his back and lifting him close enough to kiss.

By the time Alfred had finished, Arthur was panting, clutching at his shoulder and refusing to let go of Alfred’s hand. He was also hard again, a consequence of having a Lust Demon come inside of him. Arthur squirmed, clearly too far gone to care that a load of cum was sloshing around him. In order to help him out, Alfred began to stroke him with his tail again as he pulled out. The gaping hole he left behind twitched and Arthur whimpered, reaching for him.

“Oh, darling,” Alfred sighed, leaning down to press a kiss to Arthur’s cheek. “You know I need to go now.”

“No…” moaned Arthur, shifting their joined hands.

Alfred laughed. “I know. But you’ll summon me when you're feeling better. Speaking of which, let me help.” He extricated his hand, ignoring the tug he could feel on the base of his tail; the dismissal was beginning to affect him. But he raised his hand and clicked his fingers: there, in mid-air, was a vibrator, large enough that it would fill Arthur just as much as Alfred did. “I’ll leave you this. It's even got a timer on it, so it’ll change settings after a while,” he said to Arthur’s dazed, accepting smile.

His last act in the human realm was to shove the vibrator in Arthur’s ass, trapping the cum which hadn’t already dripped onto Arthur’s crumpled sheets, and switch it on, leaving the timer to make it go faster when Arthur needed it. Alfred just managed to see Arthur’s back arching into it before the pulling became too much and he surrendered himself to it.

* * *

Time in Hell moved differently from the human realm, unfortunately. Alfred had to go to his sex den when he realised that it wasn’t going to be instantaneous. Disappointed, he shut himself away from his fellow demons and fucked himself with his toys, growing increasingly desperate the less they seemed to affect him. Imagining Arthur being the one to touch him, fuck him, let Alfred fuck _him_ , was the only way for Alfred to come.

Finally, though, he got the summons. At the first feel of the pull, Alfred surrendered to it, practically flying towards it. He was already hard in anticipation of what he and Arthur could do now that they’d breached the awkward ‘I’m not going to have sex with a _demon_ ’ prejudice. As soon as he appeared in the living room, Alfred stood, naked and practically vibrating with excitement.

That dulled when he found Arthur standing, fully clothed, with his wizard’s cloak on. Or _a_ wizard’s cloak - it looked like his but it was far, far more powerful. Instead of a t-shirt, he was wearing a shirt and waistcoat, for some reason, both of them just as powerfully charmed as the cloak. His expression was hard, his eyes sharp and mean. He held the same book from before, though he didn’t seem to have to look at it. Instead, he watched Alfred blink at him, waiting.

“Um?” said Alfred, confused.

Without speaking, Arthur gestured at the circle. Alfred looked down. There was another layer to the magical circle and Alfred recognised it. He’d never seen it before in person, but he’d seen theoretical books about it and heard of it from other demons. His jaw dropped. This couldn’t be happening.

Before he could do anything else, Arthur said the final spell and Alfred felt the magical chains drop onto him. He stumbled, shocked, as the chains bound him to Arthur until Arthur either dismissed him or died. Not even having sex with Arthur would allow him to leave the human realm. It was so unexpected that Alfred stared at Arthur, waiting for an explanation. But he didn’t speak or move, merely gazed at him, eyes lidded. Alfred was about to demand an answer when movement caught his eye.

Looking up and around the room, Alfred could only stare. Fae creatures crawled over the furniture, careful with Arthur’s things. A bunny with wings and minty shade of green hopped from the floor and soared up to Arthur’s shoulder. What appeared to be a unicorn passed by the living room door and still more of every kind of familiar moved to and fro. A demon slept on the couch while another sat on the arm, shovelling food into her mouth. Another demon paced up and down the length of the room, shooting daggers at everything he passed. One was counting and recounting money on the floor while another was busy cleaning. Finally, a demon that Alfred vaguely recognised, white-haired and red-eyed, pouted close by, glaring at Alfred and trying to subtly catch Arthur’s attention.

In short, Arthur had a demon for every sin and enough familiars to suggest that he was extremely powerful - and knew it.

“What…?” Alfred stopped and swallowed. “What’s going on?”

“I’m going to do a spell,” Arthur said, rather dismissively. “It’s a powerful one and I need familiars, demons and angels. Those are next on the list, by the way.”

“But… how?” Alfred didn’t know why he asked. He already knew.

Arthur’s eyes glinted and he laughed - no, he _cackled_. “Did you really think I was some naive kid? No. I have too much to do to stay as innocent as all the other eighteen year olds. I’ve had sex before.” He paused then, his cheeks becoming a little rosy in the candlelight. “Though, I must admit, you _were_ the best I’ve ever had.”

The white-haired demon made a dismayed noise but Arthur waved him away. Alfred took the chance to take a steadying breath. “This… This shouldn’t have worked. I- Lust Demons don’t fall in love,” he insisted. That was one of the requirements for binding demons or angels - they had to do something the complete opposite of what they were supposed to with the summoner. Lust Demons would fall in love, Greed Demons give things away, Sloth Demons stay awake, Envy demons become confident in what their relationship with the summoner: Chastity Angels would lust after the summoner, Charity Angels would guard what they had fiercely, Diligence Angels would become lazy, Kindness Angels would have to become jealous.

“Oh, Alfred,” said Arthur, almost lovingly. “Didn’t you notice the way you looked at me? You felt it, didn’t you? No amount of lying to yourself will make it untrue.”

“I…” He was right, of course. All that fluttering in his chest… Alfred’s heart had been skipping beats. “But… I-”

“Don’t worry,” said Arthur, stepping forward. As he stepped into the circle, Alfred felt the power pulse and drop. He didn’t have any desire to try to escape, though. Alfred’s chest hurt as he realised that he _wanted_ to stay, even if he was trapped. Seeing the truth hadn’t changed the fact that he wanted to be with Arthur. In fact, now that he had gotten over the shock, his cock was definitely getting interested. And the new look that Arthur was sporting, the confident demeanour he had, was making Alfred’s new-found heart pound. Arthur stopped with a hand on Alfred’s bare chest. “We can have fun while I’m working on this.” His hand trailed down.

Trying to keep his breathing steady, Alfred nodded. “Yeah,” he breathed, unable to take his eyes from Arthur’s venomous green ones. “Whatever you want.”

“Good,” said Arthur with a smug grin. “Then we’re going to the bedroom. “I want you to fuck me some more. Maybe the others can join in later, if you want.”

The idea of an orgy made Alfred bite his lip in indecision. On the one hand, he would enjoy himself, as long as he got a taste of Arthur during it. But, on the other… “I only want you,” he admitted, reaching up to tuck Arthur’s hair behind his ear.

For a moment, Arthur blinked up at him. Then he spun on his heel, blindly caught hold of Alfred’s hand and began to lead him away. He didn’t say anything and Alfred wondered why he didn’t have a comeback. The way Arthur shoved him onto his bed, however, had him forgetting all about it in favour of the way Arthur’s body moved against his.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a continuation in mind for this except for _why_ Arthur's doing this. I won't get around to writing a second part any time soon but I'd like to. Because it'll be a while, I'll let you know...
> 
> Arthur's attempting to raise a certain younger brother (Peter) from the dead. Despite the fact that it's been, like, seven years since Peter died...
> 
> Also, I haven't really locked in who is which demon/angel. Gilbert's Envy, Lovino's Wrath, Feliciano is Sloth, Seychelles is Gluttony and I'm thinking Kiku is Pride? And that's why he's cleaning. For some reason, I thought the corresponding Virtue to Alfred's Sin was Love but it's Chastity. But I decided on Francis being his opposite, so. Like, he's chaste but he spreads love.


End file.
